


You Snooze You Lose?

by Destux



Series: Smile at Hope in the Name of Hope [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Kamunami Week, Kamunami Week 2019, Slice of Life, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destux/pseuds/Destux
Summary: Prompt 8: Together/Teammates/“I won’t leave you”Just another late night gaming session between two lovers while one of them manages to fall asleep in the middle of their game.





	You Snooze You Lose?

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you forgot to read the Series Notes:
> 
> -Decided to skip Prompt 7 because my submission for this prompt is redundant to my submission for Prompt 4.

“…zzz…”

Tired from an all day long session of "work", the sleepy gamer began to power down and sprawl her limbs all over the couch. She then drifted into a land of 8-bit action-packed fantasy. However, she wasn't alone in her dream world. Apparently, she was being accompanied by a strange man who looked almost like her boyfriend - he looked very serious, very handsome, and was always wearing that prim and proper black suit that affirmed that serious aura that flew around him like those red squares around his head. Speaking of which, his head was the only thing that seemed different to her while everything was more or less the same. She tilted her head and stared intently into that protruding spike on his head as the other met her stare in shared silence.

With curiosity guiding her, she approached her boyfriend’s imaginary twin brother and gave him a once-over, pivoting around the still figure. His eyes followed her every movement as if she was the one who was being observed and not the other. Indeed, he definitely looked and acted like Izuru… or so she thinks.

“…I don’t remember seeing you around here, Izuru…” she said, still staring at his serious red orbs. “…I think.”

He blinked. “I am not the Kamukura Izuru you admire. I am someone else entirely birthed from your fantasies of him.”

Her eyes widened at that. Her immersion on this pseudo reality was destroyed. She suddenly realized that she was lucid dreaming. If what he said was true, then some part of her is telling her that she was in a dream with her idealized version of her boyfriend. Some dark part of her wanted to deny that fact and stay immersed in this illusion, completely blind to the reality that this was just a dream and that this Izuru wasn’t technically Izuru.

With that being said, she now hated this dream world she was in and woke up in the real world where she liked it better. With a yawn, she rolled over to her side and was temporarily blinded by the TV screen’s flashing lights. After rubbing her eyes for a bit, she looked once more at the screen and noticed the two characters on it that were fighting another group of characters in a war. Her eyes bulged in horror and with cold lightning striking her back, she quickly sat up from the couch.

“Izuru!” she shouted at the long-haired boy sitting beside her playing the game with two controllers. “Why didn’t you wake me up?! You started the teamfight without me!”

Without looking back at her, he said, “Nonsense. We will not lose this skirmish. Watch.”

“That’s not the point, Izuru!” she argued, distressed and annoyed. “This is a co-op competitive game, not a single player game!”

He ignored her and proceeded to decimate the entire enemy team with just the two characters in their team. He controlled both his and her character with the two controllers, each hand dancing around the object with inhuman speed, dexterity and accuracy. The enemy team was just down to their two best members while the two solo fighters were critically low on health, just barely managing to survive. Izuru planned to stall until their allies would come to the rescue. It was only after they died that they arrived and began to clean up the battlefield, thus securing another stunning victory for their team.

“Gimme that!” she angrily snatched her controller back from her boyfriend while pouting and hunching her back and glaring towards the victory screen that displayed on the screen.

“Are you angry at the fact that we were the only ones who weren’t alive when we won?”

“No.” she fired back, coldly. “I wanted to play in that teamfight and you didn’t wake me up, you jerk.”

“Had I woken you up,” he quickly returned. “It would have taken quite some time before you adjusted to your surroundings and we would’ve died by then. Our teammates would then not be able to defend their push towards our base. I had to take this matter into my own hands to secure us a victory.”

She made a growling sound at his answer. “ **I don’t care.** I **still** wanted to play even if it meant that we **lose**.” she finished with a harsh tone and emphasized on some parts of her reply. “I thought that you understood that games aren’t just about winning or losing?”

He stayed silent after that. After an uncomfortable minute of silence, he set his controller down and turned towards the still pouting gamer. “I apologize, Chiaki. It shall never happen again.”

She released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and tried to smile at her boyfriend. Honestly, she can’t stay mad at him for more than a minute. “…Ok, I forgive you, Izuru. Let’s just play another round, alright?”

He curtly nodded and they started another round together. Sure, it was another astounding win for them but on these matches where they played together, it felt more special, making the victory well-earned. It wasn’t that long after when Chiaki dozed off again right after their third victory tonight. Izuru took the initiative to turn off the system and carry the sleeping beauty towards their room and tuck her in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess that’s it, huh...
> 
> Sorry if this seems worse than my other submissions and I suddenly feel bad for ending this series with a lackluster fic, hehe.
> 
> No, I definitely did NOT rush this. I just wanted to end this series with something that isn’t serious for once. This was just a simple shower thought that I had. 
> 
> To all of those who read all my submissions, thank you for taking the time to read them and leave some kudos and nice comments! I really enjoyed making these fics. I’m not gonna lie, I tend to get a bit sad at endings, especially when the journey getting there was memorable, hence this fic. Although I’m kinda disappointed at the lack of activity my works are getting, I continue to write since it’s a passion I never really tapped into before. As stated in the summary of my previous entry, “Sometimes knowing that you exist is enough to live.” Knowing that I shared what my mind can conjure without oppression nor the fear of backlash can be quite relieving. 
> 
> With that being said, I bid this series and Kamunami Week adieu. :)


End file.
